


VOGUE - Book 1

by WangXianOriginal



Series: MarkGun VOGUE [1]
Category: MarkGun - MagusMG - KlaNo - Love By Chance - A Chance To Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangXianOriginal/pseuds/WangXianOriginal
Summary: [ON GOING]Where all is good, all is well. No disturbance, nothing to tell. What you sow is what you reap, What you have is what you keep. What you want is what you seek. Tell me something I don't know and i will put up a show, What fashion trend is that you hold? Is it........ VOGUE?Now tell me...What is that you want to keep?Tell me what you seek...And i shall keep it inVery deep...What are your secrets?What are you hiding inside your pocket?What is that you need?What is that you feel?Do you feel this is surreal?Not That Creepy, Cute it is.Just as your kiss. 💋As cringey as all the books may be.A lot of things to read here and see.💀Copyrighted © 2020-12:08 PM -July 7 TuesdayShort chapters so brace yourself. Updating chapters once in every other day or 2 days.Contains ANGST, Fluff, Smut, Kinks of mine, Power bottoms, submissive tops, and shipwrecks (bl ships)This also has LGBTQ in the contents of every single chapters so if you don't like anyone of them or LGBTQ then i suppose you don't read this. Lot of childish stuff.DO NOT REPOST THIS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION
Relationships: Some, Soulmates - Relationship, lovers - Relationship, mates - Relationship, sweethearts - Relationship
Series: MarkGun VOGUE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846102





	VOGUE - Book 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : This is written with pure imagination, intention is to make this a fan fiction. This is cringey... So hopefully you understand i am inexperienced and this is my first few months trying to write and i will get better overtime so hope you understand. My intention is just to write my imaginations. This is dedicated to me as i wanted to express my feelings so yeah. That’s all. This chapter is short because it’s a Prologue.. Hehe hopefully y’all understand my writing. I am not a native speaker so please forgive my grammatical errors made or typos since I don’t reread it all the time.
> 
> [ON GOING] ƨℓσω ʋρ∂αтɛƨ?..  
> ♛ Where all is good, all is well. No disturbance, nothing to tell. What you sow is what you reap, What you have is what you keep. What you want is what you seek. Tell me something I don't know and i will put up a show, What fashion trend is that you hold? Is it........ VOGUE? ♛
> 
> Now tell me...
> 
> What is that you want to keep?  
> Tell me what you seek...  
> And i shall keep it in  
> Very deep...
> 
> What are your secrets?  
> What are you hiding inside your pocket?  
> What is that you need?  
> What is that you feel?  
> Do you feel this is surreal?
> 
> Not That Creepy, Cute it is.  
> Just as your kiss. 💋  
> As cringey as all the books may be.  
> A lot of things to read here and see.  
> 💀 
> 
> Copyrighted © 2020-12:08 PM -July 7 Tuesday  
> Short chapters so brace yourself. Updating chapters once in every other day or 2 days.
> 
> Contains ANGST, Fluff, Smut, Kinks of mine, Power bottoms, submissive tops, and shipwrecks (bl ships)
> 
> This also has LGBTQ in the contents of every single chapters so if you don't like anyone of them or LGBTQ then i suppose you don't read this. Lot of childish stuff.  
> If you are homophobic then don't ever read this unless you changed your mind. I have warned you so don't @ me here. 
> 
> This book can be used to make a Movie as i won't decline anything but just meeting in personal. This is my very own book based on my imagination and dreams i had about them, So if Studio Wabi Sabi or either one of the actors read this then... YOU WOULD NOT MIND RIGHT?! YOU WOULD NOT REPORT THIS BOOK RIGHT?! Ok ok I'm being aggressive here -laughing my ass off 🤣-
> 
> DO NOT REPOST THIS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION
> 
> Dream Counts : July 21-22 BL dreams of Gun being a hermaphrodite/ger. Then giving birth held up by all of the LBC casts there. 🎥 🍿.
> 
> My film making imagination is a very high level of hyperphantasia. So don't judge me please. Enjoy reading.

Story Premiere After The End Of:

LongKhong The Series

For referrences

Beware: Short Chapters, Double update if the date of supposedly the chapters publishing day.

Some of my chapters got deleted but luckily i backed them up and had to redo them in these dates since i just realized.

In this story of this world technology already existed but still this is the olden times, this is a cringey twisted story for your mind. The story starts in the day January 1, 1567 | Sunday | 12:00 AM

Please read this before you read the chapters, so you will know when are the events based on.

Note:

Can you guys try to find a way to encourage me to write more?......

I've tried to do various things to motivate myself but it doesn't work at all...

Please if you are one of the readers of one of my stories...

Please vote to show support on the story you like!

I'm always ready to reply messages and comments so feel free to ask me anything!

I'll maybe give extra secret chapters to multiple of my stories here in Wattpad.

To read secret chapters coming out soon when i get my motivation back, is to private message me on wattpad! :D

Extra book chapters have already been written! If you want it then please message me an WARNING:

⚠️ DO NOT POST THE EXTRA SECRET CHAPTERS ⚠️

That's all i have to say for PM'ing me.

This is pure fiction, i do not own everything here. Based on real people and some fake names.

This is my only excuse to write a fan fiction with almost all of the ships i know and love turning them in to fantasy / mythical creatures or so called Vampire and Wolf. You can request me for specials on which couple should appear next by messaging me.

This book is Copyrighted ©

Idea created on : Tuesday, July 7 2020 12:46 PM

Almost my birthday - July 9

Specification. Came up with this since i wanted to make something and get some things out of my imagination, not an expert at writing. I have no idea how to write a book so don't /no need to @me here.

Boun Noppanut Guntachai

Birthday on July 10 the day after my birthday

Happy Belated/ Advanced Birthday Boun!

The pictures used for the covers are not all mine so...

Credits to the owners of the pictures that aren't mine.

Mark Siwat Jumlongkul

Royal Addressed Name : Kengkla

Element Name : Zorak

Half Wendigo Half Human

Xynthic Wedigo

18 years old, Actor and In a Boy Band

1 week older than Gun (July 31)

#BadAssPrettyBoy Has Stopped Aging.

(Not Real Birthday, Not real age)

Mark is a Half Thai (Half Spanish) actor, singer, dancer and model, best known for his role as Kengkla in the drama Love By Chance.| In the other dimension he does this but disguised.

Gun Napat Na Ranong

Parents are human, but rules the Rake empire even though he's still a prince.

Royal Addressed Name: Aurelio (Short for Aurelius)

Half Rake Half Human

HaefthSwift Rake

18 years old, Actor and In a Boy Band

1 week younger than Mark (July 22)

#CuteBadAssBitch Has Stopped Aging.

(Not real birthday and age)

Aside from being an (Half Chinese) actor, Gun works mainly as a model for both catwalks and fashion magazines. He's also a member of the project group "TEMPT", which debuted 2019, releasing their first single called "Tell Me Is This Love" on July 24th. | In the other dimension he does this but disguised.

Chapter: 1 July 7-8 2020 PM ( idk what time but it's night)

All words are mine here in this chapter, pure fiction and imagination.

Gun PoV

Chapter: 2 July 8 12:37 PM 2020

70% mine, some are taken out from a website

Gun PoV

Chapter: 3 July 8 1:56 PM

100% mine, short and creepy

Gun PoV

Chapter: 4 July 8 6:00 PM

90% mine except the Hearse Song lyrics

Gun PoV

Chapter: 5 July 8 6:30 PM

50% mine except the disturbing facts

Gun PoV

Chapter: 6 10:47 AM July 8

100% mine, this story plot is not inspired.

Gun PoV

Chapter: 6 : July 9 (Yay it's my bday) 2:08 AM

100% mine still, the song is made by me.

Gun PoV

Chapter: 7 July 9 8:30 AM (Yay lol, it's almost Boun's Birthday) 100% mine still, once again this song is mine.

Gun PoV

Chapter: 8 July 9 -10 9:43 AM (Happy Birthday P'BOUN!)

Gun PoV

Chapter: 9 July 10 1:47 PM (Lol hahaha 😂 i was bored ok?)

Gun PoV

Chapter: 10 July 10 - 11 - 12 (Tomorrow is Nine Kornchid's Birthday!, Edit today is his birthday now yay! Now today is Frank Thanatsaran birthday lol)

10:54 AM

MarkGun PoV

Chapter: 11 July 12 (I was so lazy to write anything but i forced myself lol 😂)

1:00 AM

Gun PoV

Chapter: 12 July 15 (Pretty sure you will have to find out yourself by reading this 😭, so sorry. Brace yourself for the longest chapter yet)

MarkGun PoV

3:00AM

100% mine

Chapter: 13 July 17 (Oof just had the urge to do this, since all was good and kinda boring)

Gun PoV

2:00 AM

50% Mine

Chapter: 14 July 19 (Lol at this point both of them were awaking lol 😂 that's why the title is related to this word, not gonna spoil anything for you lol

Chapter: 15 July 20 (One way to start your day as a human being)

10:45 AM

95% Mine

Chapter: 16 July 20 (Aww! 😃 😊 😆 brace yourself for the greatest happiness in this book yet)

(Not my explanation here about VOGUE, From Google )

VOGUE (Large)

vogue (small)

/vōɡ/

Learn to pronounce

noun

noun: vogue; plural noun: vogues

the prevailing fashion or style at a particular time.

"the vogue is to make realistic films"

Similar:

fashion

mode

style

trend

taste

fad

fancy

passing fancy

craze

rage

enthusiasm

passion

infatuation

obsession

mania

fascination

fashionableness

modishness

popularity

currency

prevalence

favor

dernier cri

thing

trendiness

coolness

snazziness

general acceptance or favor; popularity.

"the 1920s and 30s, when art deco was much in vogue"

Similar:

fashionable

in fashion

voguish

stylish

in style

modish

up to date

up to the minute

modern

ultramodern

current

prevalent

popular

in favor

in demand

desired

sought-after

all the rage

trendsetting

chic

smart

the latest thing

the big thing

the last word

à la mode

le dernier cri

trendy

hip

cool

big

happening

now

in

with it

ritzy

flash

snazzy

natty

nifty

swinging

bang up to date

tony

kicky

Opposite:

unfashionable

out of date

adjective

adjective: vogue

popular; fashionable.

""citizenship" was to be the government's vogue word"

verb

verb: vogue; 3rd person present: vogues; past tense: vogued; past participle: vogued; gerund or present participle: vogueing; gerund or present participle: voguing

dance to music in such a way as to imitate the characteristic poses struck by a model on a catwalk.

Origin

late 16th century (in the vogue, denoting the foremost place in popular estimation): from French, from Italian voga 'rowing, fashion', from vogare 'row, go well'.

Beware i am not the best at making book covers cause i have absolutely no idea how to.

Book 1 :

Horror Vibe Kinda,

Book 2 :

Cutesy Vibe/SOFT

Book 3 :

NORMAL/ Vintage Vibe. All Plain and full of fluff!

Enjoy! There's a book crossover being made

BounPrem (Ft. MarkGun) The pictures are edited by me so if you want the original picture of Boun and Prem, Check it on Wattpad since it’s not published yet

#Sarcasm

#Philosophy

**Author's Note:**

> My mind is blank ok but i wanted to write so..yeah


End file.
